The Assault on Fort Mercer
|image = File:480.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |start = Vicinity of Fort Mercer in Rio Bravo, New Austin |end = Vicinity of Fort Mercer in Rio Bravo, New Austin |giver = Leigh Johnson |location = Fort Mercer |rewards = $50, 150 Fame |previous = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" '''and Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" and Seth Briars mission strand: "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" and Irish mission strand: "On Shaky's Ground" |next = Irish mission strand: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" }}' ' ' is a mission in ''Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston and his group, consisting of Marshal Leigh Johnson, Deputies Eli and Jonah, Nigel West Dickens, Irish, Seth Briars and an unnamed deputy break into Fort Mercer, and try to find and capture Bill Williamson. West Dickens provides an armored stagecoach, Seth distracts the gang, Irish provides a Gatling Gun, and the Marshal and his deputies provide firepower. John then is to find that he had fled to Mexico to find Javier Escuella. John therefore must head to Mexico using the help from Irish and continue his search for Bill Williamson. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane"; *Nigel West Dickens mission: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars"; *Seth Briars mission: "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead"; and *Irish mission: "On Shaky's Ground" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Board Nigel's wagon and sneak into the fort. *Gun down the bandits with the Gatling Gun. *Fight his way around the fort ramparts. *Regroup with his allies. *Gun down the bandit reinforcements with the Gatling Gun. Mission Details This is the first mission in which you are able to use a Gatling Gun. In the mission the Gatling Gun is mounted inside West Dicken's stagecoach. As the stagecoach pulls inside, the back opens up and the posse is engaged in a fierce firefight with members of Williamson's gang . They will approach from directly in front of the wagon and to the right of it. The well in the center of the courtyard will crumble under enough concentrated fire, allowing easier aiming for some of the more hidden enemies. When they are dealt with, a search of the rest of the Fort reveals Williamson is not there, and the only inhabitants are a few of his goons. The last sequence of the mission has the player man the Gatling again and fend off reinforcements attacking the main gate of the fort. These reinforcements include both mounted and unmounted enemies, and 2 wagons with Gatling Guns mounted on them. You will fail the mission if Leigh Johnson or any Deputy dies. Once they've been dealt with, sit back and enjoy the treatment of prisoners in the old west! Mission Dialogues Mission Tips *If the player is having trouble dealing with the two Gatling Gun wagons, there is a dynamite box on each of these wagons located slightly behind the driver. Simply shoot the boxes to take the wagons out easily. *Make sure to check all the rooms in Fort Mercer; money, ammunition for Weapons, and other valuables can be found in chests hidden through the fort. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons his traveling companions. *Assaults or kills Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Seth, Irish or Nigel. *Kills any horse ridden by Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah or Irish. *Kills the horses pulling Nigel's coach. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk (if any). *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Firing a mounted weapon *Use of a Gatling Gun Trivia *Despite the fact that Irish apparently never turned up to the battle, he is still seen alongside Marston in the opening cutscene. *Despite this being Williamson's Gang, two Bollard Twins Gang members (Harry Dobbing and Irvin Pennick) appear in the cutscene and momentarily in the gunfight, but are more than likely killed instantly from machine gun fire. Unlike other criminals who's character model respawn often, only these two respawn once. *In earlier missions Eli referred to West Dickens usually as "Mr." or other respectful terms, yet here he simply calls him the "snake oil guy". *The "Assault on Fort Mercer" may have been inspired by the scene in The Dirty Dozen in which Lee Marvin's commandos win a war game by smuggling a heavy machine gun in an ambulance. It could have also been inspired by an extremely similiar scene in the spaghetti western, Django, in which the title character and a gang he works with at the time assault a fort in the same manner as John et al do using a machine gun hidden in a wagon. Due to the closer resemblance and the fact that rockstar based both Red Dead games on spaghetti westerns, the latter is most likely. *This mission could also have been inspired by the 2006/2007 video game, Call of Juarez. Both games involve the protagonist storming a Mexican fort and gunning down outlaws with a hidden gatling gun. Gallery File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer01.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer02.jpg|''"John."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer03.jpg|''"Marshal."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer04.jpg|''"Why, what's happening?"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer05.jpg|''"Seth has managed to get himself inside the Fort."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer06.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer07.jpg|''"Huh?"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer08.jpg|''"Williamson is a proud fool."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer09.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer10.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer11.jpg|''"Come on..."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer12.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer13.jpg|''"Come on in! Welcome to my humble abode!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer14.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer15.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer16.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer17.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer18.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer19.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer20.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer21.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer22.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer23.jpg|''"It's a trap!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer24.jpg File:Rdr_marston_gatling_gun.jpg|''"Say hello to my little friend!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer25.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer26.jpg|''"Fuck a dang pig, them cocksucking sons-a-bitches escaped to the other side of the fort!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer27.jpg|''"Can't find Williamson anywhere."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer28.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer29.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer30.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer31.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer32.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer33.jpg|''"Wait, wait, wait I've missed it."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer34.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer35.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer36.jpg|''"Javier Escuella. He's gone to see Javier Escuella. This should make things interesting."'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer37.jpg|''"Where in Mexico, you little shit!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer38.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer39.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer40.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer41.jpg|''"Awwwww, Chupa-feckin'-rosa?!"'' File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer42.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer43.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer44.jpg Video Walkthrough a-XWWfhLnQo&feature Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:El ataque a Fort Mercer Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player